


Masochistic Lovers

by LiliumNox



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, F/M, Masochism, Pain, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumNox/pseuds/LiliumNox
Summary: One-shot, smut.Azusa and OC centred. A girl, who loves pain just as much as Azusa, is brought to the Mukami mansion. With two sadistic masochist together, a painful, pleasurable encounter ensues.





	Masochistic Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
>  This story may be disturbing to some. It will be romanticizing self-harm. This is not me condoning self-harm in any way. If you are triggered by or disturbed by self-harm and/or abuse, do NOT read this. There will be (consensual) harming/violence towards others. 
> 
> That being said, I enjoy writing disturbing and dark content involving topics such as this. If you like content like this as well, that’s completely okay, just do not take it as an endorsement of self-harm. 
> 
> I would highly appreciate it if you would tell me what you thought! If you are planning on reading, please enjoy.   
> **

Living with vampires would be a nightmare to anyone. They do nothing but use and abuse you. All they do is take from you. Take your blood, take your pride, take your dignity, your sanity. You aren’t even human anymore, you’re reduced to mere livestock, kept around simply as a plaything and free meal ticket, for whenever they so choose to cash it in. You don’t have a voice, and if you try to, they will do everything in their power to take that from you as well. All you can do is sit and look pretty while they torture you. And you will never escape.   
Living with the Sakamakis was like this. It was hell. Hell surrounded by beautiful, beautiful demons whose only job it seemed was to torture you for your sins. My sins, or their sins? I’m not sure anymore. They told me I was delicious, disgusting, beautiful, ugly, tempting, revolting. I believed all of it and none of it. My blood was the perfect mixture of sour and sweet, and they said it was like a drug to them. They didn’t change who I was- they helped me discover it.   
And then the Mukamis stole me. They knew my blood was special, and they wanted it for themselves. They wanted my blood, not me, just as the Sakamakis did. But my blood was a part of me, so didn’t they really just want me? Either way, they got me.   
They said I was beautiful. My skin was almost as white as the hair that tumbled down my back, tickling my waist. I used to hate my pale skin, but they said it reminded them of a beautiful corpse beneath them, and now I reveled it. My red eyes were almost as dark as dried, coagulated blood- it was like I was made for vampires. Eyes as red as blood and skin as white as death. They said my body was far too skinny, but they were infatuated with my still-present curves- they fed me more than the Sakamakis did, wanting more meat on my bones so I was healthier for them. I didn’t care about food but I did as they told me.   
The room I was stationed in was large with walls a shade of eggshell white and large, four poster bed set in the middle of the wall. There was a large window with a balcony across from it, but the curtains stayed closed in the daytime. I had only been here a couple of days, and I hadn’t had time with many of the brothers- they left me alone while they attended school, leaving only their butlers and maids to watch over me. If the Sakamakis came for me, the Mukamis would be notified and be back immediately, so there was little to worry over.   
It was almost time for the brothers to head to school. I wore a black slip dress and a floor-length, long-sleeved mesh black kimono adorned at the edged with plush black fur. The brothers supplied me with clothing, and the majority was not particularly modest; but I relished in their hot gazes on my skin. The dark colour contrasted my white skin and hair, making me look even more sickly as it brought out the dark bags under my eyes. To an outsider, I may have looked like an angel on the brink of death as I lay on my bed.   
I was given to the Mukamis through my church- I believed in no God, but my mother did, and as such I was forced to follow. My church had developed a serum that sped up the creation of new blood, making me able to regenerate faster than most humans. The healing of minor wounds sped up slightly, but the main change was the replenishment of blood. They had told me the shot was simply a vaccine when they administered it before I was shipped off, only to find   
Kou and Ruki were the only ones to feed on me so far. The feeling of their fangs piercing the tender skin of my neck was burned into my memory, and I reached up to feel the jagged edges of their marks with their fingertips. Touching the wounds stung. I pushed down on them harder.   
“You look like a ghost. Eat something while we’re gone.” A voice sounded from beside me. My hands slipped from the marks on my neck, the stinging slowly subsiding. Yuma stood beside the bed, his hand casually on his hip as he glared down at me. I felt my heart speed up as I looked at him. He was beautiful too. They were all beautiful.   
“Yes.” I said, my voice as soft as feathers. With a click of his tongue, moving far too fast for me to follow, he was on top of me, one hand holding my wrist painfully to the bed and the grabbing my chin. It felt like my wrist could snap at any moment, and I looked fearfully into his brown eyes as he glared into mine. My body flushed as he pushed himself into me, the unmistakable bulge in his jeans against pressed into my thigh making my breath catch in my throat.   
“I might have time for a quick snack before I leave.” He growled, wrenching my head to the side and exposing my battered neck. Before I could take another breath his sharp fangs were sinking into my throat, the pain clouding my mind as a cry escaped my lips. A low moan escaped him. I put my free hand on his chest and he raised his head from my skin, raising my arms above my head and holding them in one hand.   
“Your blood is delectable.” He said, licking his lips as he stared at me. “And that pretty little face you’re making is getting me excited.” I could tell, as he was pushing his pelvis into mine. Heat swirled in my stomach, and I tried to suppress a moan from escaping as he pulled my nightgown further down my chest and sunk his fangs into the top of my breasts. My back rose on its own, trying to force his fangs deeper into me as he gulped down my blood. I knew they liked fear. Vampires loved seeing it on the faces of their victims. I could manage to appear fearful for a time, but all too soon the ecstasy of the pain would overcome me. The Mukamis hadn’t discovered this yet.   
“Yuma… we have to…. go to school…now.” Another voice sounded from across the room. It was a low, droning voice with no expression to it, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. My eyes shot open, my chest heaving up and down with laboured breath as Yuma pulled his fangs from my chest. The lingering pain was incredible, but I wanted more. He narrowed his eyes at the doorway before leaning down and licking the droplets of blood that spilled from the wound.   
Azusa stood in the doorway, watching us with hooded eyes. Watching me. Yuma clicked his tongue and stood up, and I missed the weight on my lungs making it harder for me to breathe. Disappointment flickered through my eyes as I stared at Azusa; I wanted more.   
“Whatever.” He said sharply, brushing past Azusa as he left the room. Azusa stayed in the doorway, his head tilted to the side as he looked at me laying on the bed. He had white bandages wrapped around his arms and neck, and I longed to see underneath them- I knew there would be treasures beneath. He saw my gaze drift to the bandages. From the hallway, someone yelled to him to hurry up.   
“You’re… like me… aren’t you?” He asked slowly. I hadn’t seen underneath his bandages, but I could hazard a pretty good guess that the little scars on his face were also present under the wraps. Slight dizziness occupied me for a moment, my surroundings becoming blurry before settling back into focus once more. A voice sounded from the hallway again irritation clearly ore present this time around, and I wished Azusa could stay. My heart beat sped up once again as I looked into his eyes, and I nodded slowly at him. That nod resulted in a smile spreading across his face before he closed my door. The sound of the limousine speeding away in the distance reached my ears.   
I didn’t always want pain only for my sexual pleasure, but that pleasure more often than not was a side effect. Yuma left me too early, too unfulfilled- I hadn’t even passed out. But the excitement of Azusa knowing made my body burn, the anticipation and hope coursing through my veins that he would come to me when they returned.   
I discovered I liked pain when I was young. At church, the other kids would ignore me- after church, it was quite the opposite. I was the centre of attention, finally, and as hit and kicked me I loved it. I showed it, at first, but they stopped when I did- I didn’t want it to stop, I wanted them to keep going, I wanted the feeling of their shoes kicking my ribs in and their fists splitting my lips! I feigned fear after that, twisting my face in pain and cowering from them, all the while begging in my head that they continue. I was finally getting the attention I had always wanted.   
People stared at me as I walked down the street, but they would never approach me. My stark white hair, pale skin, and red eyes were an anomaly where I came from. I was beautiful, but I was different and that scared people. But when they hurt me, they weren’t scared of me anymore. They still gawked and laughed at me but they were paying attention to me as they did so, and they even smiled and laughed- it was making them as happy as it was making me.   
I was only slightly older when I realized that pain and pleasure mixed together perfectly, blending into one another, harmonizing. Pleasure could cause pain, and pain could cause pleasure, and if you mixed the two together… well, the result was a mind-blowing combination of pure ecstasy that was almost too much to handle.   
Sighing, I fell back on the bed and let sleep consume me, my dreams filled with visions of red and black and blue.   
***  
I awoke later to someone lightly shaking my shoulder. With a groan, I brought my hands up and rubbed my eyes before slowly opening them, too tired to fully do so. Furrowing my brows, I looked to my left to see Azusa laying on his side beside me, gazing down at my face. His purple eyes were ringed with dark circles, and the scars on his face only served to make him even more beautiful. He made my stomach church with butterflies, his messy hair failing in front of his eyes.   
“Would you like… to hit me?” He asked suddenly. I studied him for a moment. I wasn’t strong enough to make it hurt, not even to leave a bruise. Bruises were beautiful, and he would look incredible if his skin were littered in them. His forwardness surprised me- the openness of directly asking someone you just met. I hid it for over a decade, not letting anyone know. People stopped hurting you if they knew you had grown liked it.   
“I… I… right now?” I asked quietly, furrowing my brows as I looked at him. I shook my head slightly. I wanted to, oh I wanted to, but I wanted him to hurt me too. He sighed in disappointment.   
“Can I… show you something?” I nodded my head slowly at his request.   
He grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me to my feet, leading me into the hall. As he pulled me along with him, I wanted to reach out and unravel the bandages covering his arm, but I restrained myself. My bare feet padded lightly against the wooden floor, the black kimono trailing on the ground behind me. The sleeves were dark enough to hide the marks on my own arms, but the bandages were far more alluring, telling you that there was something beautiful underneath them. We stopped suddenly, and Azusa slowly pushed a door open, low light seeping into the hall as he did so.   
“I think… you’ll like them.” He said as we stepped into the room.   
He walked to a wooden case displaying countless knives. A smile graced his lips as I stepped forward, and the door closed lightly behind me. The knives were beautiful, and my skin itched to feel them against it; I wanted to use each one, see how each drew out my blood in a different way, feel the different kind of pain they brought upon me. I brought my hands up to rest on the glass, imagining the feeling of them in my hands as I sliced my skin. Heat pooled in my stomach as I imagined everything I would do with them.   
“Do you…like them?” He asked from beside me. I almost didn’t hear him I was so entranced them.   
“I do. Your collection is highly impressive.” I answered, having to pry my eyes away from them to look at Azusa. His smile widened with my answer.  
“No one else…. likes my treasures.” He said, stepping in front of me. I took a step back, the closeness making me nervous, but he continued to walk towards me. My foot caught the edge of my kimono, and I tripped, landing painfully on the ground. My heart was beating so hard I could feel it pulsing in my head. Azusa turned from me and walked back to the cabinet, pulling a knife from its holder. A lump formed in my throat he approached me, anticipation coursing through me. He stood over me, twirling the blade in his fingers.   
“I want… to cut you. You would… look so beautiful… with my knife sliding across your skin.” He kneeled, his knees on either side of my legs as he crawled on top of me. He sat at my pelvis, his calves tucked under his legs, caging me to the ground. I wanted to raise my hips into him, feel him pressing against me, feel him getting hard for me.   
“Would you…. like that? I saw… you are like…me, right?” He asked, reaching for my arm and pushing up the sleeve of my kimono, revealing the scars. He hummed, his fingers dancing like feathers over the lines on my skin, goosebumps raising on my arm as he did so. A small moan escaped my lips as he pressed his thumb into a newer wound, the stinging pain exciting me.  
“Answer…me.” He said, digging his nails into the flesh of my arm. Blood began swelling at the wounds and I gasped, looking up at him, my eyes clearly pleading with him. Pleading for more. His nails were just a taste of what was to come, teasing me ever so rudely.  
“Yes.” I gasped.   
“Will you… cut me too?” He asked, and I nodded as he removed his hand. He brought my arm in front of me, resting the blade lightly on my forearm as he looked into my eyes. My breath was short, and I waited in agony for the release. He finally pressed the knife down, breaking the skin on my arm and dragging deeply. I watched as he did, wanting to see the blood begin to spill, but when the pain hit me my eyes closed and a long moan escaped me. It stung, completely consuming me for a moment. My hot blood began to pool at the cut in beads until it finally began to spill over. I could feel him harden, and my arousal increased as I felt both him and the pain.   
I opened my eyes when I felt his tongue on my arm, licking the trail of blood that formed and closing his mouth around the cut. He pushed his pelvis against me as he did so, and I raised my hips to grind into him. I couldn’t take it, I wanted more. More of him. More pain. MORE. I wanted to slide the knife across his skin, too; I wanted to see the brilliant red of his blood, I wanted to see it spill out of him because of me. My body was bursting with the need for MORE, and I didn’t know how long I could handle it before losing my mind.   
“Mmm …. your blood smells… simply divine. It looks beautiful… when it’s not inside you.” He said, wiping his finger across my arm and smearing the blood across my skin.   
“Azusa...” I said in a breathy moan, looking up at him through hooded eyes as his tongue swept across the cut once again. He placed the knife into my hand, closing my fingers around the cool hilt. Blood began to run down my arm once again, but this time Azusa simply watched as it dripped onto my chest.   
“You said…. You’d cut me too. Make it hurt…okay?” He said in his low voice. The feeling of his weight on me, the lasting sting of my wound, the anticipation of him, the exceptional beauty and erotic nature of the man above me, it was building such a pool of heat inside of me that I didn’t know how to handle it. He began unravelling the bandaged around his arms, and as they dropped to the floor the beautiful marks on his arms were revealed. They littered his skin, and I couldn’t wait to add another.   
He stayed on top of me as he held his arm out, guiding my hand towards it. I ran the knife lightly against his skin, not enough to draw blood, just enough for him to feel the cool steel. The knife felt like an extension of me, and I saw Azusa shiver slightly as I teased his skin. When I pressed the blade down and a droplet of blood formed beneath the cool steel surface, I couldn’t control myself anymore and slashed across his skin. A let out a delectable moan, his eyes rolling back slightly and his eyelids fluttering as the pain hit him. The blood welled at the site, running down his arm. I was right- it was beautiful, the colour red on his pale skin, and I envied him for being able to see this on himself whenever he pleased.   
I dropped the knife to the ground, ignoring the loud clatter it made as it fell, and grabbed his injured arm with mine, letting his blood flow onto my skin. The look of his blood on my body made my face flush with lust. Azusa looked flushed as well, and judging by the fact he began to push himself harder into me, he too was filled with lust. I wanted him to do something about it. Grabbing me by the arms, he stood up, pulling me with him. Tugging the kimono off my shoulders and letting it fall, he lead me to his bed and pushed me roughly onto it.   
“I want… to make you hurt…more. You’d like it… if I fucked you… right?” He said, but gave me no time to respond as he leaned in to hover over me. With a swift motion, he ripped the silky nightgown off my body, tearing the material at the seams and discarding it behind him. With only panties on, I was already almost completely exposed to him. His eyes left tingles on my body as he surveyed me, and his fingers forged a path of fire as he dragged them across my skin.  
“You have… so many… friends. I want to help you… make more.” His low voice bordered on a growl with his last two words and he pounced on me, his hands gripping my wrists so tightly I heard a small crack, and he buried his fangs savagely in my neck. A small scream escaped my throat- out of all the Sakamakis and Mukamis, his was by far the most painful. He knew how to do it right. His teeth ripped into my skin, the pain radiated from the wound as he gulped down greedily. Within a few seconds he ripped his teeth out, only to plunge them back in, closer to my collar bone. It didn’t hurt any less. I felt heat pooling between my legs, my stomach twisting with pain and pleasure.   
“Fuck, Azusa…” I cried, my fingers digging into his shoulders as he ripped them out again. He pulled his sweater from his body, the beret on his head falling to the floor as he did so. I hadn’t even time to register as he pulled his pants off, and I squirmed as I looked at him. My blood felt like it was boiling with desire for him. He pushed my legs apart, my knees up and my feet resting on the edge of the bed. Reaching down and grabbing the back of my neck to pull me up, he pulled my head to his, turning me so his hot breath tickled my ear.   
“I want… to destroy you...” He said before plunging inside of me. I let out another moan that bordered on a scream, his length pushing forcefully into me and giving me no time to adjust. He bit down on my ear before pushing me back down on the bed, his hand gripping my throat as he thrust into me. I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think- the only thing I knew was him as my vision began to fade. Just like his cuts, just like his fangs, it was pure pain and pleasure. He was in complete control of me, and I was completely at his mercy. He fucked me like he wanted to destroy me. My hands gripped at the sheets, the pleasure completely consuming me as he continued to ravage me.  
He pulled out of me, removing his hand from my throat. I gasped in a breath, the air filling my deprived lungs. He lifted me slightly and threw me back farther on the bed, climbing over top of me. Pulling a knife from under his pillow, he unsheathed it, lightly tracing it across my cheek. The anticipation of feeling him inside of me again, and of when he would drag the blade across my skin was overwhelming. My hips raised from the bed as though begging for him. He smiled, and with a quick movement, he reached down and slashed my arm, plunging himself into me only seconds later. The pain and the pleasure hit me at once, intermingling, and I couldn’t tell one from the other. My eyes rolled back before closing, and his thrusts got even rougher, deeper, harder. I felt a sharp sting on my face as he slowly dragged the blade across my nose.   
“Now… we’re matching.” He said, his voice bordering on guttural. The blood dripped down, and when I opened my eyes it slid into them.  
“I like that. You look… like you’re crying blood… for me.” He said, before plunging his fangs roughly into my chest. My hands went to his back, my fingernails clawing desperately at his skin. I just wanted more, more, MORE of him, more pain, more pleasure. He removed his fangs, plunging them back into me countless times on my chest, my tits, my neck, as he thrust into me. My fingernails carved jagged lines into his back, his blood coating my fingertips. His moans mixed with mine, his pain mixed with mine.  
He gripped my arms, my neck, my thighs, his hands gripping my skin so tightly I knew I would be black and blue. I reached up, slapping his face as hard as I could. A guttural moan escaped him as I did so, and he gripped my hips tightly, thrusting into me so roughly I thought I would break. I felt myself begin to clench tightly around him, slowly rising to my climax as he ravaged me. He grabbed my throat, squeezing, as he returned the slap to my face. It stung so badly that tears escaped my eyes, and I couldn’t gasp for breath with his hand around my throat. When he leaned down and clamped his fangs on my neck, I came undone- he released his hand from my throat, and a scream escaped me as I came.   
“Look…at…me.” He demanded, his thrusts not slowing. I forced my eyes open as my chest heaved. He handed me the knife, and I slowly brought the blade across his chest, his thrusts causing it to be uneven and deeper than I intended. I looked into his eyes as I did it, the blood flowing from the wound evident in my peripheral.   
“Fuck!” He said, thrusting into me a few last times so roughly I knew I wouldn’t be able to walk for while, before a loud moan escaped him. His cum filled me, the warmth almost making me cum again. He stopped, throbbing inside of me, his eyes closing and his face filling with ecstasy. I closed mine as well, the pain completely filling my body and bringing about an entirely different kind of pleasure. He pulled himself from me, and I groaned at the sudden loss of him inside me. As I sat up, the room around me began to spin wildly. I began to fall back onto the bed, but I was met instead with soft arms that positioned my head in their lap. With laboured breath, I waited for the dizziness to pass. Azusa ran his fingers gingerly through my hair, his touch as light as a feather as he caressed me. We were a bloody, sweaty mess laying atop his bed, the smell of iron and sex in the air.   
“I think… we should do… this… again.”


End file.
